The Maverick Inroad
by Regulus 777
Summary: Desperate Mavericks continue their war agianst the Maverick hunters. They seem to be getting weaker but do they have something up their sleeves?
1. CI Vile strikes the Armory

Maverick In-road By Regulus 777 Chapter I Vile strikes the armory  
  
A/N: This is my 2nd story. It's about Megaman X in general, but it wont be very closely related to any particular game. It'll have ideas from a few separate games.  
  
Disclaimer: Megaman X and related characters are property of Capcom. That's all really.  
  
Megaman X was sitting in the commander's lodge one late afternoon. He was taking a break from a recent battle. He sat awhile reading a newspaper. Then a reploid soldier came into the room and informed him. "Captain X! You must come to the central city area immediately!" X looked at him "What has happened there now? I was just in that damn area." The soldier responded, "The enemy units from earlier were just a diversion. A larger group is now attacking." "When are they going to give up!" X yelled. The soldier just stood there silently. X quickly gathered a few soldiers. "Let's go then!" he yelled.  
  
At the central city area the battle was on. "Quickly destroy the armory gate. We must get in there. We are very low on weapons and other supplies!" An armored Maverick commander stated. "But Lord Vile. That is Zero's unit up there! We can't break through." Vile was getting annoyed, "Damn it then we shall use the last of our tanks. We must get more weapons and ammunition, no matter what the cost will be." 5 heavy tanks pulled out from behind a building at the outskirts of the city and were quickly heading over. At the armory a soldier reported, "Zero sir, they are sending 5 heavy tanks at us now. What are your orders?" Zero replied "We must hold our position until X arrives. Try grenades." The enemy tanks and a group of support infantry rushed the armory. The Maverick hunters threw some grenades at the tanks but they were not powerful enough to stop them. The enemy infantry fired their laser rifles at Zero's unit. A few fell but for the most part they had good defenses. Two of the tanks stopped and were facing the direction of the armory. "What are those tanks doing? They stopped moving." a soldier asked. Zero took a quick look, "Oh crap they are going to launch rockets. GET DOWN NOW!" He screamed. The rockets smashed into the barricade blowing most of it into pieces and taking a few maverick hunters with them. Then the enemy infantry rushed in. Zero's swordsman ambushed the small first wave of infantry and easily out did them. The 2nd wave came in next and Zero's snipers thinned their ranks. The enemy tanks then rode over the destroyed barricade and started running over Zero's infantry. "We need to destroy those damn tanks!" Zero cursed. Then 2 helicopters came in. X and some reinforcements jumped out. X ran up to Zero, "I've told my choppers to deal with the tanks. Now let's finish off the last of the infantry." X's gunners started picking off the last of the enemy infantry's 2nd wave. Vile watching from afar with his advisors yelled, "Crap! X arrived and those choppers are attacking my tanks!" The choppers dropped plasma bombs destroying 2 of the tanks. One of the tanks fired a rocket toward the chopper but missed horribly. The other chopper fired its heavy machine guns, filling another tank with holes. Vile was getting desperate. "I'll take the 3rd wave then. I'll show X who he is dealing with!" Vile jumped in his ride armor and charged with the last wave. Zero's snipers again had their way with Vile's infantry killing off quite a few of them. Vile was not about to give up. He plowed through Zero's first line of defense by the destroyed barricade. He shoved his ride armor claws into reploid after reploid, shredding them to pieces. Then X's soldiers and Zero's swordsman jumped into Vile's way. X fired a charged shot and it blew a chunk out of Vile's ride armor. Zero was shouting out orders to his swordsmen and fighting Vile's last wave. He couldn't reach X so it was up to X to fight Vile. Vile took a swing at X with the ride armor. X jumped up and fired at Vile and hit him. He fell out of his ride armor and X jumped in it. X dashed toward Vile without hesitation. Vile fired his shoulder cannon with full power blowing off one of the arms of the ride armor and damaging the controls. X couldn't get it to stop so he jumped out. The ride armor smashed into a nearby pile of debris missing Vile by quite a bit. Vile then picked up a grenade and flung it at X. X shot it in midair and it exploded before reaching him. He continued firing at Vile and Vile fell to the ground. X ran at him while charging his buster. Vile picked up a large chunk of metal and jumped at X. He shoved the Metal into X's buster. X tried firing but it was jammed. Vile then took a couple of shots at him which were light hits. X picked up a broken pipe and smacked Vile with it. Vile landed in another pile of junk and lay motionless. Zero was finishing off his fight when he saw that one of the enemy tanks was still functional and was heading for them. Zero fired his buster at the weakened metal covering. He managed to blow a hole in the tank and then noticed that only one damaged leaking maverick was controlling the tank. The tank was less then 50 feet away and Zero took a quick desperate shot. His aim was right on and the maverick fell on the controls and crashed into a building causing the tank to explode. He then ran toward X. "Is Vile dead yet?" He asked. X replied, "I was about to check." They walked over to the pile of junk and X saw Vile lying on the ground. Vile was leaking from many different wounds he had received. "Well.. You got me X. What can I say? One of us would've died eventually. Do me one favor." He said, blue liquid leaking out of his helmet. "What the hell would I do for you?" X yelled. Vile turned his head to look at the ground. "Give me that hand gun and put my arm in position so I can at least finish myself off. Or perhaps I should give you the pleasure?" he suggested. "I have a better idea" X said while grabbing Vile and throwing him in a truck. "Bring this Maverick to the laboratory." The truck then drove off. "Zero, clean this area as best you can. Then give yourself some rest, you deserve it." Zero nodded as X walked away. He turned to his men and stated, "You heard him. Let's clean this area up and get some rest!" They then started cleaning the battle scene quickly in hopes of getting as much rest as possible when they were finished.  
  
A/N: Well I love the Megaman X series and I had to write a fic about it. I hope you enjoy it. 


	2. CII The new G Unit

The Maverick In-road By Regulus 777 Chapter II The new G-Unit  
  
A/N: I finally decided to type out the 2nd chapter. Not like that matters too much as I didn't get many reviews, but what can I expect with this being such a popular section eh? So onto the 2nd chapter  
  
Disclaimer: All characters besides Zalz, Gioz, Tempesta, Slish, Miles, Volt, and Plasmo belong to Capcom. But those characters I thought of are heavily influenced by Capcom's ideas anyways.  
  
A tall powerful looking maverick sat in a throne in his mechanical castle. He was hardly noticeable in the dim lit room. Eight Maverick Commanders stepped in for a scheduled meeting. They all took their seats and the one in the throne who was obviously the leader began, "Other then here we have only 8 fortresses left. You each control one of these fortresses. The Maverick hunters have either destroyed or captured all the rest. Our Empire is falling apart. We are low on supplies and it seems the war is about to end in our defeat. I wish to know each of your thoughts." A tall winged Maverick was quick to respond, "I Storm Eagle will fight it out until the very end my liege." A short damp Maverick crossed his arms and stated with confidence in his words, "Why bother continue fighting? We have to pull out of this planet as soon as we can." The leader replied, "That is impossible Bubble Crab. We don't have the fuel or ships to get all of us to another planet." Launch Octopus called out "Sire! We are all going to die sooner or later without reinforcements." Sting Chameleon nodded and added, "What happened to the relief we were promised?" The leader stood up and walked over to a nearby window and he looked out. "Vile failed to get us the supplies we needed from the city." He muttered. "What the hell do we do now?" Morph Moth said panicking. Slash Beast volunteered himself, "Let me take a unit to get the supplies then!" The leader still looking out the window stayed calm, "There is no reason to waste more units on trying to get supplies from the city. It's too risky and we need to be more cautious. I would like 2 volunteers from among you." Magna Centipede and Web Spider who had been silent until then stood up. Magna asked "Let us have the pleasure of serving you Sire." The leader nodded, "Okay then. It is decided. Thank you for attending the rest of you may head back to your bases. As for reinforcements, I'll send what I can when I can." The 6 other mavericks took their leave quietly. The leader looked at his two volunteers, "You will take 2 of our last ships with full fuel and good crews. I want you to go to the moon Ultaram. You must get resources and build an army of reinforcements for us. We will hold out here as long as possible. Depart immediately." Magna and Web dashed for the docking bay in their anticipation for this new mission they had been assigned. The leader sat back in the throne alone again, "This is it. This is the beginning of the final phase of this war!"" he told himself.  
  
X stepped into Maverick Hunter HQ late in the evening. He made his way to the barracks. When he got there he received a message from the City Council that the Hunters served. He read the message....  
  
Captain Megaman X,  
  
You have served our city constantly and without question and we appreciate it, but we are sorry to inform you that we have a new mission for you. Bring 2 others. No one else will be needed. We have created a special unit for you to command. They are top of the line, well built models who will serve you well, like you have done for us. When the mission is complete you can keep the unit as our gift of thanks. You will be briefed upon arrival at the Council building.  
  
Best Regards,  
The City Council  
  
X folded the letter and put it on a nearby table. He thought to himself, "Hmm.. I bet Zero would come along and help me out. Who else could I bring though?" He sat in his room and fixed a few minor damages he had and then polished his armor for the next day's meeting. X lie down and put himself in sleep mode.  
  
Quite early in the morning the next day, he went to Zero's room and knocked on his door. Zero quickly opened it. "Hey X, so what's new?" he said. X replied, "Are you interested in going on a mission with me? I need two others to come with me to the council building and I thought I'd ask you." Zero nodded, "Sure I'll come with you." He grabbed his saber and shut his door. As they walked out of the barracks Zero asked, "So who else is gonna come with us?" "I'm not all that sure. Let's stop by the lab first." X said. The 2 reploids walked into the lab. "Why'd you want to come to the lab anyway?" Zero asked. "I wanted to check on our friend Vile." X stated. Vile was in a tank, his physical damages nearly repaired. The scientists were trying a new vaccine to make Mavericks return to normal. Vile was one of their test subjects. "Are the experiments finished yet?" X asked patiently. "The testing and first experiments are done but we don't think he is ready." the scientist in charge replied. "Open the tank!" X ordered. "Are you insane!!!" Zero screamed. "Vile could start running amok killing scientists!" he continued. X said calmly, "Vile is unarmed and I'm here. There is nothing to fear. Now open the tank!" the scientists did as they were ordered. Vile's eyes lit up and he looked around. He saw X and he reached to his shoulder instinctively. He was dumbfounded to find his shoulder-cannon had been removed. "Huh.." he said doubtfully. X grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You are going to be one of us now Vile. Calm yourself!" "Where is my unit and equipment?" Vile asked confused. "Your unit was completely annihilated and you were damaged. Your old equipment is no longer functional and is beyond repair." X answered. Vile asked "What am I supposed to do now? My allies will never take me back!" "Come with me on a mission and you can prove yourself to me and join my unit instead." X explained. "Okay, as long as I can fight, it doesn't matter to me." Vile accepted. "Looks like we found our third partner eh Zero?" X stated. "Can you really trust him? You practically fought to the death yesterday!" Zero was skeptical. "Oh come on Zero! Think of how useful he could be on our side! He no longer has his rash attitude and he is willing to fight on our side." X argued. "I guess we can try it.." Zero said still doubtful. They walked over to the weapon room and gave Vile a basic plasma rifle. They then departed for the council building.  
  
It was just another day at the council building. Humans were going about their business and doing paper work. X and his two companions stepped into the auditorium. The human council had already taken their seats and was waiting. One of the older council members jumped at the sight of Vile. "What is that evil maverick doing here?!?! He's the one that attacked the armory the yesterday!" X was quick to explain, "I had the scientists switch him to our side with a new vaccine. He won't harm any of you." Another council member reassured, "we can trust X's judgment. Let's just begin." He hit a button and a large platform appeared in the center of the room. He continued, "X I'm now going to show you the new maverick hunters known as the G-unit. These are the ones we told you about in the letter." X told Vile and Zero to take seats and watch. Quite interested himself, X soon joined them. 7 capsules were placed just off the platform. One of them was then placed in the center of the platform and was opened. An average sized reploid dressed like a military officer stepped out and saluted. He even had one of those repliforce looking hats. He seemed to have the basic arm cannon like X. A member of the council went on to describe him, "This is Zalz he is only a decent fighting reploid, but he has good knowledge of battle tactics." Zalz then performed his demo. He jumped about 12 feet into the air, landed, rolled and fired his arm cannon at targets. A large fireball propelled from his arm and on contact the fireball bursted into a giant flame destroying six of the targets and scorching the rest in the general area. "His fireball launcher has a good range and when it bursts it spreads about 15 feet wide." the council member continued. Zalz bowed and stepped off the platform. The 2nd capsule opened and a big bulky medieval styled reploid came out. He was holding a mace with sparks emitting from it. "His armor is very thick also meaning his agility suffers but he is quite powerful. His mace electrocutes opponents on contact." A test robot ran toward the big knight. The knight swung the mace with deadly accuracy. The robot was flung from the platform and was smashed into pieces on a nearby wall. Sparks lit the room as this happened. "We call him Volt cause of his electric mace." Volt bowed and joined Zalz who had taken a seat across the platform from X and co. The next reploid jumped out of his capsule. When he landed he activated a claw on his right hand and pulled out a saber with his other hand. He had a pointed pad on his left shoulder and a left shin guard. He was thin. He also had long hair like Zero only his was a sky blue color. He dashed around, swinging his saber and claw violently and he added some rolls and dodges to his demo. After a minute or so he sat down. "That was Slish, he's quite agile and he fights defensively. Our next hunter is Gioz." A middle sized reploid who was very heavily armored just barely managed to hurl himself onto the platform, which was only a about a foot off the ground. He had a double barreled machine buster on his left arm and a single load rocket launcher hung on his back. "For obvious reasons we cannot display his full power in this room. So we won't." the council stated. Gioz lifted his arm and shot some bullets from his machine busters. He effortlessly destroyed a few targets. He had incredible accuracy and range. He slowly walked to the others and sat down. The next hunter was quite interesting. It was female and wore a long white mantle. She pulled out a laser rifle and shot a few targets with quick accurate aim. She pulled out a sparkling whip. She used it as a rope and swung it around dangerously. "We call her Tempesta. Her whip is almost the exact same design as Volt's mace. So basically she is a faster lighter armored version of Volt." the council member explained. The 2nd last capsule opened. He was called Plasmo. He was amazing with a plasma katana and throwing plasma knives and axes. He had medium armor. The last capsule quickly opened. A cloaked reploid stepped out. A saber dangled from his side and a halberd strapped to his back. His face was hidden by a helmet with a tinted face shield. The council member asked him "Miles, please display your skills." Miles took off his helmet "I only use my skills when necessary." he said stroking his short red hair. He then sat down. "He is a little rash and overconfident at times but he will not fail you in battle." the announcing council member finished.  
  
X stood up, "Very good soldiers you've got here. I'm sure we'll complete the mission fine. Now what is it that we must do?" The leader of the council briefed, "You shall take a train to an old military warehouse. We think the mavericks are trying to turn it into some type of facility. The train's engineer knows exactly where to go. Head out immediately." X nodded and took the 7 new recruits with him to the train station.  
  
A/N: I will try, err... *cough* ..probably won't. *cough* get the next chapter to you shortly. Farewell! Mwahahaha! (Disappears) 


	3. CIII Industrial Nightmare part I

The Maverick In-Road  
  
By Regulus 777  
  
Chapter III Industrial Nightmare part 1  
  
A/N: Ah a quicker update then I thought it would've been. Please enjoy the 3rd installment of my latest fanfic eh? Just the disclaimer and then it'll begin.  
  
Disclaimer: How could I possibly defy Capcom by claiming the megaman series as my own? I love Capcom; it is probably the best 3rd party ever! Anyways Capcom owns Megaman X and stuff except, Gioz, Tempesta, Slish, Miles, Volt, and Plasmo which I thought of but their designs are again similar to Capcom's characters.  
  
The Train rushed down the tracks as it headed for its destination. Zero was walking back and forth among the 4 cars of the train. He was feeling rather tense about the mission. X noticed this and walked up to him. "Is something wrong Zero?" he asked. Zero replied, "Well.. The human council didn't make our mission sound all that clear. They only told us that we had to go to a factory they thought was taken by Mavericks." X nodded, "So what is it that bothers you Zero?" Zero continued, "What exactly are we going there for? Are we going to destroy the factory, or just investigate? It isn't clear to me." X shrugged, "I guess if Mavericks are in the area we will just have to kill them. That's how it's been for all this time this war has been on." Zero just said, "I guess so." and walked off toward the back of the train. X asked the engineer, "How long until we arrive at the factory?" The Engineer laughed and replied,"I can't bring you right up to the factory X. This isn't exactly an armored attack train you know." X was rather annoyed with the idea of having to walk, "How close can you get us then?" The engineer said, "The industrial area is the closest I can get you. That is almost 1 mile away from the factory itself." X knew that was the best he'd get from the old engineer. "Very well and how long will that take?" he asked. "About 10 minutes X." X nodded and left the front car to talk with his team. Zalz stepped up from his seat and saluted, "How long until we get to our destination sir." "About 10 minutes" was X's response. "Unfortunately our engineer is old, cautious, and stubborn. He won't bring us right to the factory so we'll have to walk about a mile from the industrial area's station." X continued. Volt called out, "Well that sucks!" X nodded in agreement, "Yes why can't everyone be willing to take a few chances like me huh?" he laughed. "Anyways prepare yourselves for battle. Also Vile when we arrive I want you to stay with me for the mission." Vile nodded and cocked his plasma rifle. Zero came in from the back car. "The back car hatches are open and ready for our deployment." he stated. The station came into view as the unit headed for the back car.  
  
The train slowed and slowed as it approached the station until it finally came to a stop. The engineer pulled out his handgun and said to X, "If at least 1 member of you crew isn't back here in 3 hours I'm leaving." X nodded and jumped out the back with his men. The engineer then locked the train doors.  
  
X and his squad gathered at the entrance of the train station. Zalz pointed out something, "Captain, there is no one in this area. This is the industrial area is it not? There should be a lot of people and reploids around here." Zero agreed, "Yes what could've happened to everyone." Zalz added, "The power has been cut from most areas as well, especially communications areas." X stated, "The mavericks must have control of the whole industrial area. Although Repliforce units were supposed to be guarding here." Tempesta gasped, "You don't mean." X nodded, "Yes. There is a possibility that Repliforce has gone Maverick and at the moment it's the only explanation. The enemy doesn't have enough soldiers in this area to have taken the whole thing over." Gioz simply asked, "So what will you have us do?" X thought a second, "Zero, take Slish, Volt and Plasmo with you and go check the factory for activity. We'll meet you there in about an hour so. Do not attack without me. Got it?" Zero nodded and the 4 headed toward the factory. "The rest of you are gonna come with me. See that Depot over there? I want to check it out. If Repliforce has indeed gone Maverick they will have soldiers inside." They made there way to the depot as quickly and quietly as possible. Zalz observed, "Sir, there are no guards at the front entrance. Should we go in that way?" X shook his head. "I don't like this." Miles stood up, "I for one am not going to stand around here all day and do nothing. We have less then 3 hours and I'm not walking home!" Miles jumped a fence and ran for the main entrance saber in his hand and activated. Tempesta yelled, "Wait Miles! You can't go in by yourself!" she pulled out her rifle and ran after him. X cursed at his soldiers' ignorance. "Those idiots will get themselves killed if there is anyone inside that depot." Zalz and Vile were just standing there looking at X. "Sir?" Zalz asked. X sighed. "Let's take the side entrance, Zalz can you open it?" "At once sir!" Zalz said as he rushed to carry out his order. X and Vile followed him. "It is locked sir. I shall proceed to blast it with my fireball launcher with your permission." Zalz asked. X just nodded, "Do it." They stepped back and Zalz blasted the door. The scorched bits of the door flew all over the place. The 3 of them stepped inside. "I still see no one Captain." Zalz said pointing out the obvious. "Well let's make some use of the stuff in here then." X stated. Vile started looking through the racks of weapons as Zalz went off to look for Miles and Tempesta.  
  
Zero and his group had made it to the outer fence of the factory. Slish warned Zero, "Look at the turrets they've set up. There are plenty of guards too." Zero nodded, "I just don't understand why the rest of this area seems deserted though." Plasmo agreed, "It is rather strange." Volt was dying for some action. He suggested, "Hey let's get rid of the turrets before X gets here. That way we won't have to worry about em." Zero denied his suggestion. "No, we wait for X and the others. That was his order. Why don't we check the back of the factory too? It may have fewer defenses for when we attack later." They started going toward the back of the factory. All of a sudden they heard a loud explosion. "What the heck was that?" asked Plasmo. "Let's check it out. It may have been the others." They ran toward the fire and smoke they saw. A small battle had broken out. Zero and his group stopped a little ways distance before the 1st explosion they heard. Slish was watching the fighting through his scouting device over his right eye "Is that Colonel?" he asked. Zero looked more closely, "Yes, I think it is. He seems to be fighting against his own men.." Volt begged Zero, "We have to help him. Colonel is a hero." Zero nodded, "Okay let's help him!" Volt jumped in instantly. His mace smashed into the skull of the first reploid his eyes landed on. Zero made his way to Colonel. "What is going on here?" he asked. Colonel replied, "Good thing you got here. I am almost spent. I'll tell you when this engagement is over." Zero nodded as he ran into another guy slicing him in half. Slish reported to Zero, "It seems Plasmo and Volt have scared them off for now. They are probably picking off the last of the ones still hanging around as we speak." "All right, Slish take Colonel to that building over there." He said pointing at a small warehouse. Slish assisted Colonel toward the warehouse. Zero got to Volt and Plasmo, "That's enough guys, retreat for now." They quickly left the area and went inside the warehouse. Slish had already started repairs on Colonel. "Zero it's been nearly an hour since we left the main group." Plasmo said. Zero replied, "Okay, could you go wait toward the front of the factory sector and when X arrives there lead him to this warehouse. "Sure thing Zero." Plasmo said and left. "So tell me exactly what's going on Colonel." Zero asked with interest. Colonel began his story, "Heh, well about two weeks ago a small group of Mavericks came here. I was told to take care of them. So I took 3 of my 4 squads and quickly went to eliminate them. We handled them quite easily but it was a trick. While we were gone a 2nd larger group attacked my barracks and we found the squad in there slaughtered. We went to the train station to call for reinforcements but the power was cut from the station as you've probably already found out. Knowing we couldn't get any help we decided to take matters into our own hands. We checked the whole industrial area for maverick activity until we finally found the factory had been taken. We went in to the factory. There were a lot more of them then we thought. They killed all but 10 of us. We were captured. That's when I found out that Launch Octopus was in charge of the operation. His base must be nearly defenseless with all the soldiers he has brought with him into this area. Anyway we were brought down many flights to a prison. It turns out that the old factory is a secret underground base that nearly everyone forgot about. Well 3 days ago they brought us out of the prison and then brought us up to ground level. Launch Octopus had about 20 of his guards with us. Launch Octopus asked my men if they wanted to live they had to take up arms with him. Seeing as how we were defenseless most of my men agreed to it. Only 2 others and I refused. He started getting aggravated and asked the 3 of us for the keycard to the Space port. He wants our ships for a reason I do not know. I was the only one in the area that had the keycard to the Space port but I secretly leave it in my office at the Train station. When Launch Octopus threatened to kill us we made a break for it. My two most loyal soldiers that stuck with me covered my escape and now they are both dead. The other 7 were ordered to hunt me down. Today is when they saw me and came after me. If you hadn't shown up when you did I'd probably be dead by now." Volt was confused, "Why would they need the keycard to the space port? Couldn't they just destroy the entrance with explosives or something?" Colonel answered him, "The Space Port doubles as a human shelter. It has the highest defensive plating in the industrial area but no weapons. The humans locked themselves in when they heard about the barracks being attacked. The humans are probably still in there waiting for help." Zero was a bit worried, "How long can they last in there?" Colonel replied, "You have nothing to fear they have enough supplies to last for months in there. They'll be ok as long as Launch Octopus hasn't gotten my keycard.."  
  
By the time Zalz had gotten back with Miles and Tempesta, Vile had found himself a nice gatling gun and connected it to his right arm. He also found a small barrier for his left arm. When X noticed Zalz returning he was quick about his authority as Captain. "Miles! Tempesta! What were you two thinking!?! If you ever pull another stunt like that I will have you disbanded." Tempesta apologized, "I'm sorry captain. I just didn't want Miles to get hurt so I went after him." "And what is your excuse huh?" X looked at Miles who simply shrugged. "There weren't any guys anyway. There are tons of useful things in here. If I hadn't charged at the building you wouldn't even have brought us inside I bet. Just look at these grenades, these'll come in handy later for sure." He said while stuffing a bunch into a sack. X decided to hold his ground for the time being. Especially with the situation they were in. "Enough. Let's go find Zero and the others. We've lost enough time as it is." X said. They stepped outside of the depot. They got to the factory area without any trouble. Slish was standing by some barrels alone. "What happened to Zero and the others?" X asked impatiently. Slish explained the situation, "We ran into Colonel who was wounded and we brought him to a small warehouse for repairs. Follow me and I'll show you." X and the others followed Slish to the small outpost.  
  
As Colonel was finishing up his story X and his group walked in. "Spare me the details and tell me what's going on in this place." was the first thing X said. So General started over again. X listened intently to the whole thing then stated, "Well if that's the case we will have to go convince the engineer to help us." "What do you mean?" Colonel asked slightly confused. X explained, "We are going to go get your keycard and bring the humans to the train so they can get out of here. The humans' safety is our first concern." Miles started laughing. X was getting irritated with Miles very quickly, "Miles, what the hell is so funny?" Miles laughed for a bit longer then explained, "Didn't you hear Colonel correctly? He said the humans would be safe in the Space Port for months. Letting them out would only put them in danger. Not that I care of course." X stood up with his gun ready, "You are a Maverick Hunter! You are supposed to help people!" "Ha, Actually a Maverick Hunter's job is to quite simply to hunt Mavericks." Miles stated pleased with himself. "I've had enough of you!" X said charging his buster. Miles released his saber from its electronic holster. Slish pulled out his saber and blocked Miles' and then kicked X's buster so he shot the ceiling. "Listen both of you! I could care less if you try to kill each other when we are done with this mission but until then we need to work together to complete it. We are a small enough group as it is. We won't start any of this mutiny. Zalz bowed, "My complete agreement." Colonel looked at Zalz, "Nice hat, where'd you get it?" "At the military clothing store my lord. It was quite expensive too but very nice if I do say so myself." was the response. Colonel nodded, "Hmmm it suits you well. Ha ha ha as long as you didn't kill a member of Repliforce for it." "Oh of course not my lord! Repliforce is the Unit I most look up to. I wish to one day join it myself." Zalz stated. X laughed, "Well let's head to the train station and fill in the engineer on what's happened. We will come up with a plan from there."  
  
A/N: So how's it coming along? Please review and tell me whatcha think about it eh? We'll meet again soon. Mwahaha! (disappears) 


	4. C IV Industrial Nightmare part II

The Maverick In-Road  
  
By Regulus 777  
  
Chapter IV Industrial Nightmare part 2  
  
A/N: I finally decided to try spacing this right to make it easier to read supposedly. I don't see the point but people complain about it sometimes so whatever....  
  
Disclaimer: Capcom owns Megaman X and stuff except, Gioz, Tempesta, Slish, Miles, Volt, Zalz, and Plasmo, which I thought of but their designs are again similar to Capcom's characters.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"So you need an extension eh?" The Train's engineer thought aloud. X nodded, "I know it is not your duty to give me an extension and you don't have to, but I need your help to save those people badly." The engineer smiled, "I gladly give ya the extension X. I just wish I was still young enough to go with ya." Miles and most of the others were already heading out the back door of the train. X said to the engineer while pointing at Mile's sack of grenades. "If you get in any kind of trouble, don't hesitate to use those. I knew he wouldn't lug all those around." The engineer waved X off and locked the door. All of the reploids stood ready. X simply waved his hand toward the factory. "We'll discuss the plan on the way." He stated. "So you're the only one that's been in there Colonel?" Zero said, "Just how many floors underground is it?" Colonel shook his head, "I cannot say. At least 20." Zalz added, "That's quite a bit for the 11 of us, no?" Zero nodded, "I don't think it'll be a problem though." Zero then looked to X, "Hey we saw turrets around the factory. What should we do about those?" X thought a minute. "Ok those turrets will pose a bit of a problem. I was thinking of taking our group and splitting it in 3." Zalz cautious as ever interrupted, "Sir that is awfully dangerous..." X looked at him and continued, "I'm going to lead the first group. Vile has to come with me and I want to take Colonel because he knows the area." Slish asked, "Where are you going to go?" "We are going straight for Launch Octopus." X answered. Zalz then volunteered, "You'll probably encounter the most enemies so let me come with you as well sir!" X shook his head, "I want you to lead the team that will create the distraction to get us in. I want you to do this cause your weaponry will be most effective against the turrets. Gioz and Miles will help you out." Zalz nodded but Miles was outraged, "You want me to obey him and be some distraction for you, so you'll get all the glory?" X shrugged, "You've got those grenades, so they'll be useful against the turrets. Once we are in you can all join us. While your finishing the distraction we'll clear the first room." Miles just mumbled his disgust but he was going to obey. "Zero, You shall take Slish, Tempesta, and Plasmo and lead the frontal attack." Zero had no argument and pulled out his saber. Volt felt left out, "And me sah?" X looked at him, "You'll come with me and help me bodyguard Colonel. We lose him and we will be in trouble." Zalz had one last question, "Where are we attacking from?" X pointed, "I've had my eye on that side entrance over there." Everyone had their weapons at the ready and they headed around to the side of the factory.  
  
Launch Octopus sat at his desk in the 23rd basement. A maverick officer stepped in and saluted him.  
"Your report?" Launch asked in such a friendly tone that it scared the  
officer. "Well sir. Unfortunately the Repliforce soldiers we sent after Colonel came back in failure." "Are you telling me those 7 fools couldn't kill 1 reploid?" he snarled. "No sir. They said that a group of Maverick Hunters saved him." The officer stated. "Maverick Hunters. I should've known they'd arrive eventually." Launch laughed. "Should I send out patrols?" The officer suggested. "That's not necessary. Colonel has probably already told them everything he knows. They will come here." Launch figured. He then added, "Lets head up. I want the report from those Repliforce morons."  
  
They went to the elevator and went up to the command room on the 13th basement. When they got there Launch saw the 4 wounded Repliforce soldiers. Launch slowly walked toward them. 3 of the Repliforce soldiers stumbled up to salute him. The other one was unable due to severe leg damage. Launch stated, "All right! I want answers. How many did you encounter?" "I can't say sir." was the response. "I hardly had a chance to see them. All I saw was an explosion. Then this big guy with an electric axe jumped at one of my comrades. That's when I ran for it." "And you?" Launch asked the next one standing. "I was in the back of the group my liege. He told me about the guy with the axe and I went with him." Launch was getting frustrated with them, "How bout you!" he yelled to the last one on his feet. "I saw an explosion and I saw this guy blown from the front. He was badly hurt so I carried him back with me." He squeaked. Launch looked at the hurt one on the floor. "How bout him? He was in front since he was hit by the explosion, right? He must've seen something." Launch questioned. "But sir, he's badly hurt..." one of them said. Launch whacked him in the side of the head with one of his tentacles. "You'll be badly hurt too if you don't get him on his feet!" 2 of the soldiers stood him up and leaned him against a wall. Launch stared at him and asked, "What did you see?" The soldier opened his mouth to reply but fluid leaked out. "Well? Are you going to answer me?" Launch yelled. The reploid was obviously in horrible shape. His legs and been scorched down to the metal skeleton. His chest plate had a large rip in it where more fluid escaped him. One of his eyes was clenched shut. His voice was also malfunctioning, "I wush shoot Colonel. I hear a blasht in dishtance.... I shaw rocket approach me. I shaw two or phree hunter charging in. One red wif shaber." He coughed and fluid spilt to the floor. "What else!?!?" Launch yelled. The soldier was miserable, "Nuffin... That when I get hit by rocket" Launch had had enough "Get him out of here! He's bleeding all over the floor! So there are at least 3 Maverick Hunters out there. They'll be no problem." The officer made a remark, "Sire, you think that the red hunter with the saber is Zero?" Launch nodded, "Possibly. Meaning X will be around as well. Prepare a defense at all entrances!" The officer saluted and went off to his task.  
  
Zero's group was in front, awaiting X's signal. X's group was right behind them while Zalz's group was farther back. X yelled "Go!" and Zero's group ditched their cover and ran for the door. X's group followed. As the turrets aimed for them Zalz's group jumped out and fired their weapons. 2 turrets were down and they got to work on the others. Slish pulled out one of the grenades Miles got and hurled it at the door. The door cracked and Plasmo and Zero rammed it. The door slammed into the floor. Zero and Plasmo were greeted by about 20 riflemen. They jumped to the side quickly and X started shooting them while Slish threw grenades. A door opened down the hall and 10 swordsmen ran in. Zero, Slish and Plasmo engaged them. A swordsman ran at Zero and swung. Zero dodged easily and cut him through. Plasmo's knives found their targets with deadly accuracy as more swordsmen hit the ground. Miles and Zalz jumped inside. "Where's Gioz!" X yelled. "He's too slow in that heavy armor! I ain't waiting for him!" Miles yelled.  
  
"Get your worthless hide out there and help him in!" he ordered with his blaster to Miles' head. "Whatever!" Miles ran outside. Gioz was running his highest speed, which was a slow jog while taking gatling bullets to the back. Miles created a diversion and the turrets aimed for him. Gioz jumped in the warehouse and hit the floor. Miles ran in shortly after and took a breather. Zero and Volt pulled up the iron door they knocked down to block the entrance.  
  
"You hurt bad?" X asked Gioz. Gioz laughed, "I'll live. Thanks Miles." Miles roared, "Thank mister captain over here! He forced me to risk my life to help you, so you sure as heck better be fine!" Gioz struggled to get up. A few layers of his back armor had been penetrated but he was not wounded. He re-cocked his machine buster and placed another Rocket in his launching tube. "Now what sir?" Zalz asked. Same 2 groups only I'll take Zalz and Zero will take Miles and Gioz. Zero takes that door over there. I'll follow the way those swordsmen came in from." He pointed out a large door and Zero headed for it with his group. X's group went in the next room, which was an assembly line for rifles and machine guns. Surprisingly there was no one in there. "What the heck?" Volt muttered. "Yes, this bothers me as well." X replied. They continued walking around and still found nothing. They went into the next room, which was quite large. "Looks like some type of meeting room..." Zalz said to himself. "This has to be a trap! There should be mavericks in here!" Volt reasoned with X. "I know, I know, just don't let your guard down!" he whispered.  
  
All of a sudden 50 mavericks stormed the room. X lifted his gun and made the first kill. Volt rushed a line of mavericks like a demon. Hacking away at whatever crossed his path. Zalz lifted his fireball gun to shoot but got hit in the shoulder by a Plasma rifle. His arm fell to his side, useless. Colonel pulled out his saber and took a defensive stance. Only engaging those who approached him. X made his way to Zalz to protect him. Zalz pulled out a communicator with his good arm. "Permission to call the others for assistance?" he asked. "Do it!" X yelled while shooting another maverick. Zalz turned on the communicator. "This is Zalz! We are surrounded and need assistance as soon as possible. I repeat we are surrounded and need assistance badly!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Tempesta's scouter beeped, "Zero! I'm picking up a signal!" Zero rushed over to her and listened. "This is Zalz! We are surrounded and need assistance as soon as possible. I repeat we are surrounded and need assistance badly!" "Well then let's go help em!" Zero ordered. Miles laughed, "We should've never split up!" "Would you shut your mouth for 2 minutes?" Zero replied. They all ran for X's location.  
  
X grabbed another swordsman and hurled him into a wall, "We can't last much longer". Zalz was holding a rifle in his good arm and shooting the mavericks closest to their circle. Volt's shield was falling apart from countless saber swipes so he hurled it at a nearby foe. The heavy shield smashed the unlucky maverick's face in. He fell to the ground, his life ended. Colonel remained in the center fighting defensively.  
"There is no way we can break through them sir! If help doesn't arrive very soon we are all as good as scrap metal." Zalz said with worry.  
"Zero will be here. Trust me." X replied while fist fighting another maverick. A sniper was aiming a concentrated plasma shot at X's head. Volt noticed the scope light just in time. He hurled his axe with all his might. The unsuspecting maverick got it right in his chest and the force of the blow hurled him into a nearby wall where his body smashed like glass. Although X was saved, another 5 mavericks tackled Volt. He fell to the floor in a struggle with them. X and Zalz turned and shot the mavericks opposing Volt. All of a sudden it was silent. Launch Octopus entered the room with 10 elite soldiers as his guard. The 20 or so mavericks remaining from the original ambush were holding up their rifles to the surrounded group of maverick hunters.  
"Drop your weapons!" Launch ordered. Zalz looked to X for approval and X nodded. Zalz dropped his rifle and Colonel dropped his saber.  
"Good!" Launch continued, "You have proven to be quite a nuisance to me." He walked up to Colonel, "So you came back. Not the wisest choice now was it?"  
  
A/N: Oh my god! What's gonna happen!?!? Even I don't know! Will Zero make it in time? Will X and company perish? Will Launch Octopus be victorious? Only time will tell. Until the next chapter my fans err uh.... Readers, ya...  
  
Beyond the Veil! 


End file.
